<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Clinical Trial by MayorHaggar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997464">The Clinical Trial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar'>MayorHaggar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Pheromones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:56:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow undergoes a mysterious clinical trial. When he returns home from college for the holidays, he and his mother discover just what he’s signed up for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Clinical Trial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon Snow returned home for his holiday break from Castle Black University feeling very happy, both to get a break and to actually have some money in his bank account for a change. This wasn’t the first clinical trial he’d taken part in at the university, but this one had paid substantially better than any of the others. He’d had to sign an NDA that was far more legally binding than any other, but that had been a tradeoff he’d been more than willing to take.</p><p>The researchers had refused to tell him what the strange drug they’d injected him with was supposed to do or what they were trying to treat, but they’d assured him there were no serious health risks attached, which was good enough for him. They’d given him a journal to take with him and instructed him to record any changes he experienced during his holiday break.</p><p>The journal was empty thus far though, as he hadn’t noticed a single side effect or change. He wasn’t sure what the experiment had been about, but it seemed like the researchers had come up with nothing. It didn’t matter to him though; he got his money either way, and he had a bit of financial freedom during his break.</p><p>The normally stoic Jon was all smiles as he knocked on his mother’s door, and the smile grew even wider when his single mother Lyanna Stark opened the door.</p><p>“Jon!” She opened the door wider, and Jon hurried inside of her small apartment.</p><p>“Hi, mum.” He wrapped her body in a tight hug and kicked the door closed behind him. He held her close, happy to see her again after months away.</p><p>“I’m so happy to see you, baby,” she said, burying her face against his neck.</p><p>And that was when the drug he’d been injected with started to truly do its work.</p><p>Thanks to the drug he’d been injected with, Jon unknowingly emitted specific pheromones. The point of the research had not been something as mundane as increasing sexual attraction or getting people to fornicate more. It had a far more specific and useful purpose. The goal of the researchers had been to help reverse declining birth rates in Westeros by creating a drug that was designed to appeal specifically to older women. But it did more than create sexual arousal in these women; it also caused them to be far more fertile than they would otherwise be at their age. It created within them the desire to breed once again, and to be bred by a younger and more virile man who would have a greater chance at impregnating them.</p><p>The researchers didn’t give the drug to just anyone either. They were very particular in their choices, approving an applicant for the trial only if their sperm count was within a certain very high threshold. Jon had passed their test, and now he was in contact with just the sort of woman that the drug was designed to appeal to.</p><p>The researchers had focused only on finding a suitable male and creating a drug that would ensure the affected older women would be caught under his spell and filled with a desire to breed. They hadn’t thought to implement any safeguards to prevent a male from emitting these pheromones to an older female member of his family, or even his own mother. The drug didn’t care about familial ties that society said should never be crossed. Its one and only goal was to make a virile young man and a fertile older woman breed, and that was what it did now.</p><p>When Jon pulled back and looked at Lyanna Stark now, he did not see her as he’d always seen her until now. That she was his mother never left his mind, but whereas before he had looked at his mum in a strictly platonic way, the way sons were supposed to look at mothers, now he looked at her and saw her as the sexy brunette woman with the hourglass figure that she was. He saw a sexy woman who needed to be given the large family she’d always wanted but had never been able to have. His father had died before Jon was born and she had never remarried, so Jon had been the only child she ever had. It was time to change that.</p><p>Their relationship had been one thing when he entered the apartment and they hugged, but it was something else entirely by the time that hug ended. They didn’t need to say anything. They just looked into each others’ eyes and knew that what they felt was being reflected right back at them, and their lips met in a hungry, all-consuming kiss. It wasn’t Jon’s first kiss, but the fling he’d had with Ygritte seemed so inconsequential in the face of this. This was the woman he was meant to be with, and he couldn’t understand why he’d never seen that before. But they could make up for lost time now.</p><p>They entered her bedroom, hurrying as fast as their feet would take them. As soon as they were in they held each other again, but this was not the safe hug they’d shared when he first entered. Jon held her in the possessive way a man held his lover, and Lyana clutched him like she never wanted to let go. He kissed her again, and their tongues met in a frenzied clash while their hands went to each others’ clothes.</p><p>His mother looked delicious in her simple red top and jeans, but Jon desired nothing more than to get it all off of her. She lifted her arms to help him get the shirt up and off, and he unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside. He groaned when he got a look at her bare breasts, but he couldn’t afford to take the time to play with them right now. There were more important things for him to do.</p><p>While he unzipped his mother’s jeans and pulled them down her legs, she took care of his clothes as well. She was a little bit slower about it than he was, but it didn’t take long for her to get his boxers off and fling them aside. His hard cock popped out to greet her, and she groaned as she stared at it.</p><p>“You’re so big, baby,” she whispered in awe. Jon had been a naturally well-endowed man, but the drug had been designed to make him as ideal a mate as possible, and included in that were some improvements below the belt. His already long penis grew to become almost a foot long now, and his balls enlarged massively to accommodate all of the sperm they now held. They were quite dramatic changes to his body, but Jon was so consumed with lust for his mother that he didn’t notice.</p><p>“You’re so hot, mum,” he growled. Yes, she was still his mother. The drug didn’t change that, and it didn’t make him forget about it. But now it eliminated any moral objections that might have been raised in his mind about this before. She was the sexiest woman he’d ever seen in his life, and he was going to breed her.</p><p>She had the same idea, because she all but dragged him down on top of her as she got down on her bed. If she wanted him on top of her, that’s what she would get.</p><p>There was no hesitation whatsoever in Jon as he got on top of his mother, guided his cock towards her pussy and pushed inside of her. She was already wet and ready for him, but he didn’t even notice that fact. Nothing mattered right now except for fucking the beautiful creature beneath him and planting his seed inside of her.</p><p>Jon wasted no time in taking it slow or trying to gradually build up and let her get comfortable before he took it to a harder pace. He went hard and fast right from the beginning, immediately pounding into her with huge thrusts that made their skin slap together and caused her huge breasts to bounce.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, that’s it, Jon!” Lyana Stark cried. “Oh, yes, that’s so good! You’re so good inside of me, baby! Fuck me good, fuck me hard! I want more babies, Jon! Give them to me!”</p><p>He’d already been fucking her hard, but he put even more force behind the pumping of his hips in response to her desperate pleas. She sighed happily as he granted her wish, and the harder pace caused her tits to jiggle even more wildly. He licked his lips and watched admiringly as those big boobs bounced, and Lyanna noticed.</p><p>“Do you want to suck on them, baby?” she asked. Jon nodded quickly, and she grinned. “Do it. Suck on them. Suck on them, Jon! Suck on my boobs while you fuck me!”</p><p>Jon lowered his head and started to suckle at his mother’s breasts while his hips continued to drive his cock deep inside of her where it belonged. Neither of them could understand why it had taken so long for them to realize that this was how things should be. Jon fucking his mother in her bed and sucking on her breasts felt like the most natural thing in the world to them. It would never have entered either of their minds before today, but they didn't bother to question what had brought about this dramatic change in their way of thinking. They could see only the rightness of the moment and how complete they both felt as he fucked her harder than she'd ever been fucked, and harder than he'd ever fucked anyone else.</p><p>"Yes, do it, Jon," Lyanna said, cooing at him. "You're such a good boy." She ruffled his hair affectionately as he continued to suck on her breast. "My good boy is all grown up now, isn't he?"</p><p>Jon provided the answer to that question not through words but through actions. He showed Lyanna how grown up he was by giving her the sort of fuck she had needed all her life, the sort of fuck only he could give her. And the same was true for him. He'd thought he knew how good sex could be, but now he realized that everything he'd done previously had been mere preparation for this day. <em>This </em>was what sex was supposed to be and how it was supposed to feel. At last he'd found his ideal mate, and it had been the one woman he'd known all his life, the person who was more important to him than anyone. What could be more natural?</p><p>He would have loved nothing more than to fuck her for the rest of the day and throughout the night without pause, but thrusting into her this hard and feeling her perfect pussy around his cock was too much for him to stand. And besides, there was a greater purpose behind all of this. No matter how good it felt, he wasn't fucking her just for the pleasure. He was fucking his mother to breed her, to give her the children she'd always wanted, and there was only one way to do that.</p><p>"I'm almost there," he groaned. He wasn't sure if it was a warning or a statement of intention, but Lyanna made her own feelings on the matter perfectly clear. She locked her legs around his body and held him in tightly, refusing to let him go. That was fine, since he had no desire to ever pull out of her.</p><p>"Do it, Jon!" she begged. "Cum in me! Cum inside of your mother! Knock me up! Knock me up, baby!"</p><p>There had never been any doubt in Jon's mind about what he was doing or how this was going to end, but his mother's desperate pleas solidified the urgency in his mind. This was the most important thing he had ever done or would ever do. Those last few deep thrusts into his mother's perfect body were delivered with a purpose and a focus that had been unmatched in his life. With her encouragement and demand, he fucked her until completion, held his cock as deep inside of her as he could get it and erupted.</p><p>Jon had always produced a healthy amount of sperm, but the enhancements the drug had made resulted in a load that easily eclipsed any in his life up to that point. He pumped a seemingly endless volley of cum into Lyanna Stark's pussy, and the feeling of being creampied by her own son made her scream and squeeze him tighter as her own orgasm arrived. Jon heard her screaming but he didn't pay much attention to it. Pleasing his mother was nice, but breeding her was what he was here for above all else, and anything else had to take a back seat for the moment.</p><p>Lyanna smiled up at him as he filled her up, and when he was finally done she sighed and rubbed his cheeks with her hands. It reminded him of the sort of familial affection she'd previously shown him before their relationship had grown and evolved into its proper state today.</p><p>"That was everything I've ever needed, even if I didn't know it until now," she said. "I'm so happy, baby." Then her eyes widened, because she was about to be given another reason to be happy. There was still another aspect of the drug to be accounted for, and it made its presence felt now.</p><p>While Jon had the natural stamina of a strong and virile young man, the drug improved upon what was already there and gave him even more of it. The point was not to just to attract a fertile older woman but breed her, and breed her quickly and efficiently at that. As such, his cock got hard again almost as soon as he'd finished cumming inside of her to begin with. He hadn't pulled out; there hadn't been enough time to even consider such a thing. Lyanna felt his cock stiffen inside of her all over again, and she reacted exactly as the researchers intended her to.</p><p>--</p><p>"You have <em>more </em>for me, baby?!" she asked, stunned. But the shock and awe was accompanied by an ear to ear smile as she realized what a gift she'd been given. Her strong and virile son had already given her something incredible, but he still wasn't done. Lyanna had been sexually neglected for far too many years, and now she had the perfect young stud here in her home with her, ready to give her sexual satisfaction beyond her wildest dreams, not to mention the children she'd always wanted.</p><p>She moved to roll them over, and though her strong son could have resisted if he wanted, he allowed her to flip their positions so he was on his back and she was on top of him. She put her hands on his chest as she sat up and quickly started to ride him. Getting fucked by him was amazing, but now she was going to do the fucking for the next little while. And if he was capable of continuing on after that, she would happily let him roll them over and get back on top again.</p><p>Or he could press her face into her pillow and fuck her from above, or take her on her hands and knees like a bitch, or pick her up in his strong arms, carry her around and fuck her throughout the apartment. Whatever he wanted to do, and for however long he would be physically capable of doing it, Lyanna would accept it all with a smile on her face.</p><p>It had been so long since she'd had a man in her bed, and she'd <em>never </em>had a man like this, a man like him. This blew away anything she'd ever had, not just in terms of size and stamina but also in terms of the emotions flooding her body every step along the way. There was just something about bouncing on this large cock and looking down into the handsome face of her son, the center of her world and the most important person in her life, and now her lover, that made Lyanna feel things she could never have imagined before.</p><p>She couldn't get enough of it, and she was so happy that he seemed to have not just the desire to do this with her and the willingness to give her what she wanted and needed, but the physical ability to keep going. She'd never seen stamina like this; she'd never been with anyone who could recover almost instantaneously as her son just had. Maybe she should have wondered why he'd been able to get hard again so quickly, but Lyanna just accepted it as the gift that it was.</p><p>If he was going to be able to keep this going, she was going to hold on to it for as long as possible. If Lyanna had anything to say about it, her son was going to be giving her a baby before she let him step outside of this apartment.</p><p>--</p><p>"Here's your journal," Jon said, handing it to the lead researcher, who accepted it with a nod.</p><p>"Did you keep thorough records of your activities over break?" the researcher asked.</p><p>"I did," Jon said seriously. "Very thorough. I think you'll find it quite helpful." The older man smiled slightly at that prospect.</p><p>Jon did think the man and his team were going to get plenty out of it, though not as much as he had of course. He had held nothing back in his journal, though he had not included any identifying names, just as requested. The researchers wanted to be able to present their data without having to modify the journal in any way, and Jon had complied with their guidelines on that.</p><p>But aside from that, he had been very thorough in writing about how the journal had affected him and the special older woman in his life. He made no secret of the fact that they had spent a month in nearly total isolation. For an entire month Jon and his mother had rarely left the apartment. Going out for a grocery run was about as long as they would ever step outside, and even then they rushed back to the apartment as quickly as possible and often started stripping their clothes off before they even got the groceries put away.</p><p>Jon and his mother had fucked like beasts the entire time, and experimented with any sex position they could find. He was pretty sure they'd even improved a few of them and come up with some of their own variations during their month of nearly nonstop fucking. It had been the best month of Jon's life, and he knew Lyanna felt the same way. But their time together was just getting started.</p><p>To those who only knew Jon at school, it might have seemed that nothing had changed. He came back to Castle Black University and took all of his classes as scheduled, and he acted no differently around anyone else (aside from not paying the least bit of attention to any of the females in the school who might have previously caught his eye.) But once classes were over and he went home for the day, it was a new life he returned to.</p><p>He'd gotten a new place near the castle, leaving the dorms behind for a house close nearby. It wasn't just a temporary place to stay either. It was a home for not just him, but for his family. His mother was waiting for him every day, and they spent every night making love, or fucking depending on what they were in the mood for. Usually they had enough time to fit in plenty of both before their bodies finally rested for the night.</p><p>They were fucking all over the house right now, but they knew that eventually they were going to have to be more careful and possibly even restrict their activities to the privacy of their bedroom. Though they hadn't officially gotten the test yet, both Jon and his mother were beyond convinced that she was pregnant. She had to be by now. He had a feeling that any day now, he was going to come back from classes and she would be waiting to greet him, holding a positive pregnancy test in her hand and smiling at him. She'd even likely be naked already, waiting for him to get back so they could celebrate the start of their new family together.</p><p>Maybe that day would even be today. She knew he was stopping by to drop his journal off with the researchers; maybe she had already known and was saving it for today as a special occasion to mark the end of his trial, and the beginning of their new life together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>